


New Galaxy, New Year

by nerdyholler (katznhund)



Series: New Year's Eve Drabbles [4]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katznhund/pseuds/nerdyholler
Summary: Liam and Ryder enjoy some New Year's fireworks together.





	New Galaxy, New Year

Almost everyone in Prodromos was gathered under the starry sky as the clock ticked closer to midnight. It seemed strange to celebrate Earth’s New Year in Andromeda. Still, there was something comforting and familiar about it, a little piece of the Milky Way way out here.

Liam and Ryder sat on the roof of one of the prefab units, the rest of the Tempest crew scattered nearby. Bradley had promised them something special but refused to give any more details than that.

Everyone’s omni-tools were synced and at 10 seconds to midnight, the entire post began counting down. At the same time a large glowing ball was projected into the sky above them, dropping closer to the ground with each second.

At the stroke of midnight, the projection reached the ground and broke apart into several floating orbs. As the orbs floated skyward again, they were met with the pop and sizzle of fireworks being set off.

The fireworks exploded in the sky, streaks of gold, red, blue, and green. Ryder clutched a hand to her chest and sucked in a breath. How did they get fireworks? It was beautiful. She focused on the sky but as the next round went off, she found her vision blurred from tears welling up in her eyes.

She quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand, hoping no one would notice. Liam put an arm around her and pulled her closer, “You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m good. It’s just, you know, sometimes the little things get you. Things you didn’t even know you missed.”

“I know what you mean.”

They craned their heads back as the final round showered down colorful sparks over the post. With the show over, the rest of the crew climbed down to join the party below, leaving Ryder and Liam alone.

“Hey, Ryder.”

“Yeah.”

Liam turned her head toward him and kissed her, “Happy New Year.”


End file.
